A Special Test
by robertwan
Summary: Lavi gives Allen a... test... Warning: Contains explicit LavixAllen yaoi. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters or products mentioned in this story. However, I **DO **own this story. Please do not copy or reproduce this story in any form without permission from me. _

_My last story, L's Bad Day, was in a script format (i.e. Allen: Hey, Lavi!), but this is in a straight story form (i.e. Allen said, "Hey, Lavi!"). If you want me to change it so it's patterned like L's Bad Day, just let me know._

* * *

Allen is sitting in his room, wondering what to do. There haven't been many Akuma outbreaks lately, so Allen's just waiting for something to happen. _I wish something would happen, just so I wasn't so bored. All the other exorcists are out looking for Innocence, Kamui seems to be avoiding me... I'm so bored! _Just as he finishes thinking this, Lavi crashes in. _Oh God, I meant anything but this._ Lavi had been giving him tests at rendom intervels to find out the exent of Allen's powers. Lavi smiled.

"Allen, I have a special test for you today..."

Allen, shivering, replied, "What is it?" Lavi smiled wider.

"I want to see how well you can get out of restraints. If we fight against the Noah Clan soon, you'll have to be able to escape from capture."

Allen, obviously relieved it wasn't something really creepy, sighed and said, "Okay. Where are we going?" Lavi had taken Allen all over the place so that they were somewhere suited to whatever test Lavi had set up.

"I've already set it up in my room." Allen was even more relieved. Once, they'd had to walk to the middle of an Akuma-infested forest just so Lavi could see all the different ways that Allen could change his arm.

Lavi said, "Well, c'mon then, we have to get over there if you want to pass!" Allen got up and walked through the door. Lavi followed. They made it to the cafeteria by the time Allen realized that he had no idea where Lavi's room was.

"Ummm... Lavi?"

"What do you want, bean sprout?"

"Where's your room?"

"No wonder I couldn't tell where you were going! Well, follow me."

The two retraced their path all the way back to Allen's room. Allen, confused, said, "Lavi? This is my room, isn't it?"

"This one in front of you is, yes. The one next to it is mine."

Allen blushed. _How could I not know that Lavi's room was right next to mine? I'm so stupid!_

Lavi laughed. "How could you not know that my room was right next to yours? You're so dumb!"

Allen, sheepish, said, "Can we please just take the test now?"

Lavi nodded, suddeny serious. "Sure"

Lavi and Allen walked into Lavi's room. Allen saw an odd contraption on Lavi's wall. Lavi steered him over to it, then began strapping Allen in with leather straps that seemed as if they shimmered with a very faint purple light. How odd, Allen thought. Lavi smiled. I'll give you half an hour to get out. I had these strips made to be resilient to Innocence, so you may find it dificult to even activate that arm of yours. Oh, by the way, if you can't get out, something will happen..."

* * *

**Review! Please! Reviews are the life-giving force that keep me writing. Without reviews, my creative energy will shrivel up and die! So...**

**Review! Or I'll convince Allen that you're a demon and have him exorcise you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Although I wish I did. However, I **DO **own this story. Please do not copy or reproduce this story without permission from me. If you want permission, leave a review stating so._

Allen waited. He had tried everything he could think of, but the Dark-Matter infused straps kept him where he was, up against the wall. Judging by the clock on the wall opposite him, he had a minute before Lavi came in and did whatever the... something... was.

50 seconds left

40

30

20

10

5

4

3

2

1

BAM! The door flew open and Lavi walked in, a grin on his face. "So, Allen, I see that you haven't gotten out yet. Well then..." Allen just gulped in response. Lavi walked over to stand in front of Allen and licked his lips. "Hope you enjoy..." Allen had just enough time to think, _Enjoy? Enjoy what? _before Lavi leaned foreward and kissed Allen hard on the lips. Lavi smiled. "Are you enjoying this?" Allen stumbled over his words as he gazed into Lavi's deep green eyes. "I...uh...y...I..." Lavi stopped and contemplated. "Well, you're not actually saying that you don't like it, so I guess I'll move on." He kneeled in front of Allen and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Lavi trailed his hand across Allen's chest and marveled at Allen's well-formed muscles. He then proceded to unbutton Allen's pants and unzip them. Allen knew he should be protesting, but he could only watch a tent began to form under his boxers.

Lavi then reached inside Allen's pants and pulled out his painfully hard erection. Allen just stared as Lavi began playing with the very tip of Allen's erection. Lavi stuck out his tongue and used it to play with Allen, who emitted a soft sigh. He then took Allen's erection into his mouth and began moving up and down it. Allen let out a little noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. Then Lavi stopped as a bell outside began to chime. Lavi sighed, pulled Allen's pants back up on him, re-buttoned his shirt, and unlatched the leather straps. Allen, bewildered, just stood there. What had just happened, and why? Lavi, as he was walking out the door, called back to Allen, "By the way, there'll be another test next week..."

* * *

**Review! Please! I need reviews to live! Moving on the the review threat...**

**Review! Or I'll send Kanda after you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters mentioned in this story. However, I __**DO **__own this story. Please do not copy or reproduce this story without permission from me. _

_Chloe and everyone else, I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload._

_WARNING: This chapter gets a bit more... explicit... then the last._

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang outside, Allen just stood there and though about what had happened. _Lavi... Why did you do that?_ After a little while, his stomach told him in no uncertain terms that it was time for lunch. Allen hurried out of the room, then paused to sniff himself. He still smelled a bit as if... well... as if somebody had been handling his dick. He went to his room, took the fastest shower known to man, and then hurried back down to the lunch room before his stomach just ate him. After _nearly_ emptying Jerry's kitchen, Allen went back to rest.

The next day as Allen was waking up, Lavi burst into his room and told him that Komui needed him. They went up to Komui's office, Allen and Lavi pointedly not speaking to each other. When they arrrived at the office, they found Kanda waiting for them, looking bored. "We have missions," he said, then walked off. Komui told them where to go, and they went. They returned to the headquarters, only to find that no one was inside. Allen finally got to Jerry, and asked where the heck everyone was. According to Jerry, a particularly contagous form of the flu had hit Headquarters, so everyone but the scientists and the exorcists were in their rooms. "Why aren't the scientist or exorcists sick?," Allen asked, confused. "The exorcists are protected by their Innocence, and the scientists are gone. Go to your rooms and I'll bring you some food after I feed the rest of headquarters." The three exorcists leave.

~Half and hour later~

Allen sat on the end of his bed, wondering where Jerry was with that food. Curry and rice and sushi and yakitori and everything else that he could make... Lavi knocked on the door and came in. "I just talked to Jerry, it'll be another hour or two before he's done. We have to find something to do to occupy ourselfs."

~Three card games, two books, and one nap later~

"Oh, Allen!," Lavi said. "I've got an idea of something to do!" "What?!," cried out Allen, now throughly bored.  
"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Allen couldn't help but think of the last time Lavi was alone with him, and he got just a bit stiff. Rembering the details in more detail (A/N: That sounds really weird. Sorry), he got fully hardened, with a good size tent on his front that he half-hoped Lavi actually did see. Halfway through the memory, Lavi interupted him. "No peeking until I say you can, okay?"  
"Fine."

Allen closed his eyes and waited. He felt a little tug, then realized his jeans just got unbuttoned. Then a zip... _Why is Lavi unzipping my pants?_... then a rustle... _Oh no..._ Then his boxers were pulled off. "You can look now," Lavi said in a quiet voice. As Allen looked down, he saw that his cock had somehow gotten larger and longer than it usually was. Lavi smiled. "Remember that water I gave you earlier that tasted a little odd? That's cause it was a little bit more than water." With that, Lavi took Allen's dick in his mouth until his lips were touching Allen's balls. Then he gave Allen the best blowjob of his life. After wiping a stray bit of cum off the side of his mouth, Lavi told Allen to lie down on the bed, face up. Then he produced a rope and tied Allen to the bed, one limb stuck to each bedpost. Then he took some glue, and glued all of Allen's fingers and toes together so the most movement he could do was to arch his back. Then Lavi went to the bathroom.

~About 5 minutes later~

Lavi returned, Allen still totally naked, mostly immobile, and tied to the bed. But there was one change: Lavi was just as naked as Allen. He crouched over Allen on the bed and slowly inseted his cock into Allen's mouth. _This is so wrong!,_ Allen thought, but apparently his body won out and he moved his head up and down (as much as he could) until Lavi came into Allen's mouth. He swallowed, marveling at how sweet Lavi was. Lavi then moved down Allen body. Allen tried to protest, wanting to taste more of Lavi, until Lavi impaled himself on Allen's still-hard penis. Allen moaned in delight. They continued like this, Lavi just bouncing up and down on Allen, until Kanda walked in.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!!," he raged. "YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG! Lavi, get

**Review! Or**


End file.
